


This is the Life

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Auntie Rachel, Fond Rachel, Gen, Joey is happy, Owner!Rachel, Pet Play, chewing shoes, dog toys, non-sexual pet play, playing fetch, pup!Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Pup!Joey is so excitable that Auntie Rachel can't stay mad at him for long.





	This is the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and for pet play so please be kind.  
> Joey in my mind is an excitable puppy 24/7, so this wasn't exactly that hard to write.

“Joey, stop that!”

“Grrrr”

“No! Naughty boy!” Rachel shook her finger at Joey, making him drop her shoe and whimper.

“Come here silly boy” she crouched down and started stroking his head as he came closer looking for scritches.

“Who’s a cute doggy?” he tilts his head and starts panting, eyes going wide in excitement.

“Who’s a cute doggy? Is it Joey? Is Joey a cute doggy? Yes he is!” Joey starts going wild, skittering around on the kitchen floor. If he had a tail it would be going around like a windmill, he was so happy at getting attention from his favourite human.

“How about we play with your ball instead huh? No more playing with Auntie Rachel’s shoes yeah?”

Joey sits at attention when he hears the word ball. Paws start skidding in anticipation when Rachel produces said ball from her pocket.

“Is this what you want? Huh? You want me to throw the ball? Huh? Do ya?” she starts waving the ball around making him go crazy and start circling, wanting her to throw the damn ball already.

“Fetch” Rachel fake throws the ball into his bedroom… and he goes after it as if being launched out of a cannon… with absolutely no control and knocking over a lamp on the way.

*CRASH*

Rachel cringes as she hears something fall in the bedroom, hoping to God that nothing broke.

He appears a few minutes later with a ball in his mouth, trotting happily over to a bemused Rachel and dropping it in front of her feet, hips wiggling in delight at having found the ball.

Rachel looks between the ball in her hand and the one on the floor, confused as to where he found the other one, when she was pretty sure that he only had the one ball that he played with. She shrugs to herself, oh well, one more toy for the pup to play with.

“Who’s a good boy?” she kneels down on the floor to give him smooches and cuddles, ruffling his hair and scratching his ears just the way he likes it.

He rolls on his back for belly rubs thinking ‘ _this is the life_ ’.


End file.
